Changement radical
by Bella286
Summary: Une Hermione taquine qui cherche à séduire un Draco indifférent. Mais la gryffondor a plus d'un tour pour le faire céder, et une fille parvient tjs à ses fins, stt quand il s'agit du prince des serpentards... OS HrDr, dsl pr le résumé.


**Me revoila ! encore un one shot, rien d'innovant, rien d'original, jme demande même pkoi je l'ai écrit, mise à part pour l'happy end que j'avais promis. Lol j'espere que vous aimerez, donnez moi votre avis. Enjoy ! xxx**

_**Changement radical…**_

Une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard, leur dernière année, et elle allait bien en profiter. Hermione avait passé ses vacances avec sa cousine française qui était, elle devait bien l'admettre, bien plus délurée qu'elle. Au prix de nombreuses soirées, sorties et livres jetés, elle avait fini par faire comprendre à la studieuse gryffondor qu'elle devait profiter de la vie, et que lire un livre n'était pas à proprement parlé une activité divertissante. Et au fil des semaines, Hermione s'était décoincée, résignée à mettre de côté ses livres et à enfin s'amuser, comme toute jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui se respecte. Oh que oui elle avait changé, et elle allait leur montrer, à tous. A tous, et pour commencer à son adorable homologue serpentard, qui allait regretter de ne la considérer que comme le rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard, une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout incapable de s'amuser. C'est avec un grand sourire malicieux aux lèvres qu'Hermione pénétra dans ses appartements. Elle avait opté le matin même pour une jupe beige assez courte mais volante, un pull en v qui laissait deviner son nombril récemment percé, et un ventre plat à la peau halée. Elle avait mis de grandes bottes, et aurait à mainte reprise dû subir le regard des ses camarades de classe si le règlement intérieur ne l'obligeait pas à porter une tenue décente. Elle avait alors enfilé un de ses larges et ternes pull gris, ainsi que sa cape à l'écusson gryffondor. Mais arrivée devant le tableau, elle avait ôté sa cape et son vieux pull qu'elle tenait désormais à la main, ses habituels livres rangés dans son sac. Elle se recoiffa à la hâte et entra.

Draco avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, mais plongé dans sa revue expliquant les dernières feintes à succès, il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers elle.

« Cette année sera différente Malefoy ! » annonça t-elle résolue, quand elle perdit patiente faute d'intervention de Draco.

Il allait lui cracher de ne pas le déranger, mais lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, la réplique cinglante qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer lui fit défaut. Il resta sans voix un long moment, pour la plus grande satisfaction d'Hermione, fière de son effet. Draco n'en revenait pas. Il avait beau se reprendre, se dire qu'elle n'était que la vulgaire sang de bourbe indigne de lui adresser la parole, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Elle avait changé, et à cet instant, la seule pensée qu'il eut n'était en rien tout public. Cette fille était belle, très belle, complètement, et incontestablement devenue une vraie femme, de celles qui ont ce qu'il faut, la où il faut, et qui le savent.

« Tu disais ? » demanda t-il en reprenant un minimum de contrôle.

Hermione jubilait. On dit que les filles sont superficielles, mais un mec comme Draco Malefoy serait prêts à renier dix-sept ans de rude éducation pour une fille qu'il aurait toujours méprisée sans un regard mais qui d'une robe, d'un peu de maquillage et de nouvelles formes lui ferait dire ou faire n'importe quoi, d'un claquement de doigts. Et ce sont les filles qui sont superficielles ? Elle avait changé, tant bien physiquement que, et surtout, psychologiquement. Draco l'ignorait, elle allait lui montrer. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline, sans prendre la peine de se répéter. Comme s'il s'agissait là d'un acte des plus habituels et anodins, elle vint s'asseoir sur Draco, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille, ses jambes négligemment repliées sous elle. Elle s'approcha de lui, suffisamment près pour sentir le souffle saccadé du serpentard contre elle. Il restait sans voix, le regard perdu dans le décolleté de la jeune femme. Elle lui releva la tête, sans n'avoir rien perdu de son sourire.

« Je disais, Draco, répéta t-elle en insistant bien sur son prénom, je disais que les choses allaient changer, et que cette année serait différente ».

Il sembla recouvrer ses moyens, puisque emprunter le même ton qu'elle, il répliqua

« Je vois que tu as pris de l'hardiesse Granger, c'est bien ! »

Provocante, elle ne baissait pas les yeux et au contraire, semblait le défier. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et dans un sursaut de la jeune fille, la rapprocha de lui.

« Ca me plait… souffla t-il au creux de son oreille. A supposer que tu aies réellement changé, ce dont, personnellement, je doute fort », ajouta t-il simplement, ôtant toute sensualité dans ses paroles.

Il la remit debout et se replongea dans son magazine. Piquée au vif, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Cette année serait vraiment différente. Elle allait avoir l'occasion, les capacités, et même l'envie de remettre Draco Malefoy à sa place ! Et quelle plus belle place pour le playboy de l'école, préfet des Serpentards, que le lit de la plus remarquée et remarquable préfète des gryffondors ? Séductrice, elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et se pencha sur Draco, chacune de ses mains appuyée sur un bras du fauteuil, lui offrant ainsi une vue plongeante sur ce qui attirait tant son attention quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« Tu sais ce qu'il y avait de plus excitant dans l'occasion que tu viens de perdre ? Elle l'entendit lui poser la question, visiblement amusé, et elle poursuivit. Le plus excitant dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais pas de sous-vêtements… »

Elle l'entendit déglutir avec peine et se mit à rire, plus pour elle-même. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, au bord des lèvres et se retira aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était. Draco ne bougea pas, il ne l'aurait put de toute manière. Soit cette fille avait effectué un changement radical dans sa façon d'être, soit était sous l'emprise d'un sort. Il se surprit à n'espérer ni l'un ni l'autre, tant sa vie en serait affectée. Il l'entendit toutefois, avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte de sa chambre, affirmer que foi d'Hermione Granger, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait.

« Cette fille est complètement dingue ! » s'exclama doucement Draco, sans pour autant lui en vouloir. Il avait aimé sa façon d'agir, de le provoquer. Et foi de Draco Malefoy, cette fille ne l'aurait pas ! C'était un Malefoy, et il ne s'abaisserait pas à tomber dans les filets d'une nympho aux mœurs changeantes, aussi diablement sexy qu'elle soit. Non, il avait ses principes, il ne tombait pas amoureux, et ne sortait qu'avec des sangs purs, deux conditions qui disqualifiaient d'emblée la gryffondor.

La semaine passa sans que Draco n'ait à affronter Hermione de nouveau. La première semaine de cours étant toujours la plus éprouvante, une fête était organisée chaque année dans la salle commune des serpentards pour favoriser l'insertion des nouveaux. Bien sûr, les autres maisons en étaient exclues. Draco sentait que la soirée allait être des plus détendues, l'alcool, la musique et les filles abondant largement. Il était encore tôt quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Se chargeant lui-même du contrôle des entrées, il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver la préfete gryffondor au pas de la porte. Sans la moindre discrétion, il la passa en revue de la tête au pied. Elle portait une robe noir, très simple mais très sexy, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse et dont le décolleté laissait entrevoir une généreuse poitrine non soutenue. Classe, mais limite provocante. Elle portait des escarpins noirs également, qui lui faisait faire face à Draco, de toute sa hauteur.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invitée Granger… » déclara Draco en s'apprêtant à refermer la porte. Elle le stoppa dans sa lancée.

« Ne sois pas si narcissique Draco, le monde ne tourne pas autours de toi ! répliqua Hermione, pas vexée le moins du monde. Elle sourit et ajouta : j'ai été invitée par mon copain, et si je ne me trompe pas, tu régules l'entrée de la fête, mais en aucun cas les invitations lancées… »

Sur ce, elle le laissa en plan et passa devant lui, aussi doucement que nécessaire pour lui laisser admirer sa chute de rein dégagée par sa robe dos nu. Elle sentait encore son regard brûlant sur elle et s'en félicita. Il avait une haute estime de lui-même, mais était un mec, avant tout. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui l'avait invitée, un septième année arrivé tout droit de Dumstrang qui lui adressa un grand sourire en la voyant arriver. Elle le saisit tendrement par le cou et toute en sensualité, le fit pivoter de sorte qu'elle fit fasse à Draco. Elle l'embrassa légèrement puis posa ses lèvres au creux de son cou, y déposa de légers baisers, tant en fixant dangereusement Draco. Tout en elle était à présent sensualité, provocation et tempérament de feu. Draco lui adressa un sourire figé, pour garder un semblant de contrôle, mais il était lucide, et reconnaissait perdre son sang froid face à la gryffondor.

« Tu ne m'auras pas Granger… » ne put-il s'empêcher déclarer à l'intention de la jeune fille, même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il leva son verre l'espace d'une seconde, comme pour porter un toast puis le porta à ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna ensuite, et Hermione, après quelques danses et quelques baisers accordés, en fit de même. Elle préférait les fêtes données par sa propre maison, elle les trouvait plus chaleureuses, moins alcoolisées et plus distrayantes. Toutefois, elle s'était surprise à s'amuser, et elle devait bien avouer que ce gars venu de Dumstrang était très gentil et très mignon. Il lui fit passer une agréable soirée, mais elle le quitta peut de temps après minuit, sous l'œil intrigué de Draco qui l'avait observé toute la soirée.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas décider Draco ? Draco… Draco ! » s'exclama Blaise en voyant l'attention de son ami fixé sur son bol de céréales plutôt que sur ce qu'il lui racontait. Il lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit sursauter.

« Excuse moi, tu disais ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Roo, t'es désespérant ! Qu'est ce qui se passe Draco ? C'est le changement de Granger qui te met dans cet état là ? » plaisanta le serpentard, ce qui lui valut les foudres inattendues de Draco.

« Bien sûr que non, où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? La sang de bourbe peut bien faire ce qui lui plait, si elle veut jouer les allumeuses garces à ses heures, ça m'est égale ! Maintenant, ajouta t-il plus calme, excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ? »

Son ami désespérait mais ne le montra pas. Il n'était pas du genre patient, à l'image de Draco, mais prenant sur lui, il lui montra la lettre de son père, similaire à la sienne.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda t-il de nouveau.

« Comme si on avait réellement le choix, cingla Draco. C'est la mort ou la vie, si je refuse, mon père me lancera probablement lui-même le sort impardonnable ! »

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça… Mais je reste persuadé qu'on a toujours le choix Draco. Et moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre des ordres dictés par un père absent et un mage incapable d'avoir le dessus sur un mec comme Potter ! Maintenant, ajouta t-il en se rapprochant de Draco, comme pour s'octroyer un peu d'intimité, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec notre chère préfète ? Voyant Draco prêt à siffler une réponse toute faîte, il enchaîna : et ne me réponds pas rien Draco, je te connais, et je la connais, enfin je crois. Et la manière dont elle te reluque n'a rien de gryffondor, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

A cette remarque, Draco sourit. Son ami avait raison, et ils avaient toujours tout partagé.

« Je crois qu'elle s'est mis en tête de me mettre le grappin dessus… » expliqua Draco avec nonchalance.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Blaise. Tu veux dire que Granger, la nouvelle Granger, la séductrice, la_ bombe_ Granger a jeté son dévolu sur toi, malgré tout ce qui tu lui as fait enduré ces sept dernières années ? Elle est pas rancunière la sang de bourbe… Je ne vois pas où est le problème Draco ! Elle est sexy, intelligente, téméraire, prisée, et si je me fie à ce que tu viens de me dire, elle semble intéressée ! »

« Et alors quoi ? Sous prétexte qu'elle se prétend différente, qu'elle attire les regard et a laissé tomber ses bouquins je devrais la considérer digne d'intérêts et oublier ce qu'elle est, une vulgaire sang de bourbe ? »

« Tu me l'a fera pas Draco. Je te connais, et l'excuse de la sang de bourbe, on l'a trouvé ensemble, y'a sept ans, pour justifier qu'on ne devait pas l'approcher, alors que toi et moi savons pertinemment que si tu la si souvent insultée, c'était uniquement pour garder le contrôle et les distances suffisante pour ne pas s'intéressé à elle. Cette fille t'a toujours intrigué, et ce qui t'énerve, c'est pas qu'elle est changé et qu'elle soit devenue attirante, nan, ce qui t'énerve c'est qu'à présent, t'as plus aucune raison de la détester ! Sauf que maintenant, être le prince des serpentards ne suffira pas Draco, elle est belle, et tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. A toi de voir si tu es prêt à la voir passer l'année accrochée au bras d'un autre… »

Le petit déjeuner prit rapidement fin et chacun dût rejoindre son premier cours, Draco et Blaise y comprit, ce qui mit fin à leur discussion, Draco s'étant abstenu de répondre, une fois de plus.

« Aller, vois le bon côté des choses, le consola Blaise avec ironie en passant son bras sur son épaule, on va en potion, ce qui veut dire que la belle Hermione sera là… Si elle a décidé de te laisser une chance après tout, pourquoi t'en ferai pas autant ? »

« Et pourquoi t'irais pas jouer les entremetteurs avec d'autres ? » sourit Draco.

« Ok, comme tu voudras ! » répondit Blaise en lui passant devant et en poussant. Ne s'y attendant pas, Draco percuta un élève, et quand il croisa son regard, il maudit son ami.

« Oh, tu pourrais pas atten… » avait commença Hermione en se sentant percutée. Mais quand elle reconnut Draco, ses traits fâchés s'effacèrent et un sourire entendu le remplaça.

« Draco, quelle charmante surprise ! Si tu voulais me parler, il suffisait de le demander… »

« Rêve pas Granger, pour ça, il aurait fallu que j'en ai envie, et la seule envie que j'ai te concernant serait de te faire taire et d'ôter ce sourire de ton visage ! »

Ignorant les élèves qui devaient les contourner pour entrer dans la salle, Hermione tendit la main vers Draco et lui caressa la joue sans qu'il ne réagisse.

« Je connais un moyen de m'empêcher de parler qui je suis sûr te plairait énormément… »

Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, et le fixait avec une telle intensité que Draco en fut troublé. Pour la première fois, il sembla réaliser et perdit son masque.

« Pourquoi moi Granger ? »

Surprise par la sincérité qu'elle lisait dans son regard, elle ne trouva aucune réplique digne de la nouvelle Hermione et redevint timide et peu sûre d'elle. Elle baissa un instant les yeux, cherchant la réponse sur le pavé du couloir, puis se replongea dans l'océan glacier de Draco.

« Justement, parce que c'est toi… » répondit-elle dans un souffle avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle.

« Mr Malefoy ? » l'invita Rogue en voyant son protégé dans les nuages. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

Depuis la scène du cachot, Hermione semblait s'être calmée, et Draco radoucit. Elle semblait avoir oublié son point d'honneur à séduire Draco. Et Blaise n'aurait su dire s'il en était ravi, soulagé, ou déçu. Les cours avaient repris le cours normal que Draco leur connaissait, et même ceux doublés avec gryffondor étaient plus calmes, les tensions apaisées. De temps en temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers Hermione, et s'amusait de voir que, loin du regard des autres, la gryffondor restait la même Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avide de connaissance qui ne pouvait supporter de rater une potion des plus basiques. Se sentant épiée, elle leva les yeux et tomba sur Draco, dont l'attention venait subitement d'être accordée à sa potion verdâtre. Hermione sourit à son tour en remarquant que la potion, malgré ce que Rogue en disait n'était pas la matière fétiche de Draco. Elle se concentra sur sa potion qui venait de prendre la teinte rosée indiquée au tableau. La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit au moment même où elle remplissait la fiole de potion destinée à Rogue. Elle la déposa sur le bureau, rangea ses affaires et sortit rejoindre ses amis. Draco aurait voulu la rattraper et lui parler, faute de pouvoir le faire dans leurs appartements qu'elle prenait soin d'éviter ces temps ci. Toutefois, il la vit quitter la grande salle après le dîner, un peu plus tôt que les autres. Intrigué, il attrapa un gâteau et faisant signe à Blaise de ne pas s'inquiéter, il sortit à son tour. Il la suivit de loin, et la vit se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie. Il lui laissa quelques minutes d'avances, au cas où elle ferait demi-tour et qu'il aurait à expliquer sa présence à cette heure ci. N'entendant plus l'écho de ses pas dans les escaliers, il monta à son tour, et la découvrit assise sur le rebord de la tour, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, et c'est naturelle, sans artifice ni attitude calculée que Draco la trouvait irrésistible. Elle avait un charme inné, ses cheveux bouclaient et ses formes s'affinaient, et elle n'avait pas besoin de devenir une autre pour être belle et désirable à ses yeux, mais il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Blaise avait raison, son sang, sa passion pour les livres, tout ça n'était que des prétextes pour ne pas être trop proches de la gryffondor, pour se protéger des ravages qu'elle pourrait causer à son cœur bien trop fragile malgré les apparences.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda t-il doucement, sans sarcasme ni méchanceté.

« Je réfléchi… »

« Et tu ne pourrais pas réfléchir de _ce_ côté ? » s'inquiéta Draco en lui montrant un point près de lui.

« J'ai essayé… j'ai essayé d'être différente, d'être comme toutes les filles, populaires, jolies, intrépides, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Tout ça, ce n'est pas moi. Je n'arrive même plus à être la parfaite petite gryffondor, je ne suis concentrée à rien, j'ai perdu mes repères, et au fond, je me suis perdue moi-même… Je ne suis plus personne, et j'en ai marre… »

Sa voix était mélancolique, et quand elle se releva lentement, restant debout face au vide, Draco prit soudainement conscience de tout ce qu'il allait perdre.

« Je suis désolée… », prononça t-elle difficilement avant de tomber dans le vide.

« Non ! »

Draco s'était précipité, en vain. Il faisait sombre et il ne distinguait rien à dix mètre. Il observa le vide plongeant quelques secondes, la gorge serrée, et quand il comprit qu'il était trop tard, il se laissa glisser contre le muret. Il laissa couler ses larmes, n'ayant compris que trop tard les sentiments qu'il portait à la gryffondor.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et entrecoupé de sanglots, il répétait incessamment des « je suis désolé », « tout ça c'est ma faute », « si seulement je lui avait dit », « tout aurait pu être différent… »

« Projection astrale, tu connais ? » s'éleva une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de nouveau.

Il leva brusquement la tête et la vit, appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur d'en face. Elle s'était retenue les quelques minutes passées de ne pas se jeter sur lui pour le réconforter, mais il le fallait, pour qu'il comprenne. Quand elle lut l'incompréhension dans son regard, elle se précipita vers lui et tomba à genou. Le voir ainsi la rendait malade, et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il s'y raccrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils pleurèrent de concert un long moment puis elle s'écarta , prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda avec tendresse, et même plus, avec une lueur qu'il n'avait trouvé que chez une seule femme, celle qui l'avait toujours protégé, celle qui l'avait toujours _aimé_… Elle sécha ses larmes et captura ses lèvres. Tout d'abord hésitant, le baiser s'intensifia et tout deux s'abandonnèrent à l'autre. Hermione enroula ses bras autours de son tandis que d'une main glissée autours de sa taille, il la rapprochait de lui. Elle finit par s'écarter, arrachant un grognement de frustration à Draco.

« Je voulais que tu saches… Je voulais que tu comprennes que tout ça, c'était pour toi, pour que tu me vois comme une fille normale, qui sait s'amuser, prendre soin d'elle, être jolie et attirer les regards. J'avais tous les yeux braqués sur moi, sauf ceux qui m'importaient le plus. C'était toi que je voulais, mais tu ne semblais pas comprendre, ne prendre tout ça que pour un jeu… un jeu mortel. Je t'aime, et je voulais que tu le saches… »

« Je croyais… je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais à moi que pour te venger, pour me prouver que j'avais eu tort, que tu pouvais être comme toutes ces filles que je ramenais et que tu détestais tant. Je croyais qu'après t'être vengée, m'avoir blessé et humilié tu m'aurais jeté, comme je l'ai si souvent fait. ET je ne le voulais pas. Je crois que je t'aime Granger, j'en suis même sûr… »

Dans un geste maladroit mais tendre, il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et la serra fort, pour ne plus la lâcher. Non, il ne la lâcherait plus, ne la laisserait plus, plus jamais. Il l'aimait, et venait à défaut de le comprendre, de l'admettre. Tout allait être différent à présent, mais peu importerait, il l'aimait, et elle l'aimait…

_Fin…_

**Bon, ca vire très guimauve ske je fais, mais j'assume ! lol j'espère que ça vous a plu ! j'ai tout plein d'autres idées de OS, sur différent couple, je vais même m'essayer à d'autre, mais je garantis rien. Ils sont pas encore écris, donc j'ai le temps… jvous souhaite un bon week-end, et tetre a dimanche prochain, suivant mon inspiration de la semaine. A bientôt ! xxx**


End file.
